Shark Week
by byunpies
Summary: Ada seminggu tiap bulannya yang seperti neraka bagi Kyungsoo. [exo fic; chansoo; GS!soo; used little bit banmal; oneshoot]


**Shark Week  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

 **WARNING**!

 **OOC**

 **Chanyeol X GS!Kyungsoo**

 **little bit banmal (for the dialogue)**

* * *

"Perutku nggak enak."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Jangan makan pedas," sahut Chanyeol, langsung mengerti kalau maksud pacar mungilnya adalah bulanannya yang biasa. "Jangan minum es. Jangan makan yang pedas-pedas. Jangan jadi terlalu hiper. Uang jajanmu mulai besok setorkan padaku. Tidur cepat, jangan begadang—"

Ada seminggu tiap bulannya yang merupakan minggu terberat bagi Kyungsoo.

Memang setiap hari pun dia tidak akan bisa jajan sembarangan dengan keberadaan pengawal berbadan seperti _hulk_ di sampingnya itu, tapi setidaknya di hari-hari biasa Chanyeol kadang akan membiarkannya jajan sesuka hati sesekali.

Dan minggu yang seperti neraka ini akan Kyungsoo jalani sekali lagi.

Perut Kyungsoo agak sensitif, apalagi kalau dia sedang dalam fase bulanannya. Hanya salah memakan sesuatu atau salah bergerak sedikit akan membuat perutnya luar biasa kalap. Dia jadi tidak bisa leluasa bergerak, tidak bisa leluasa bermain, bahkan tidak bisa leluasa jajan juga.

Yang terburuk adalah: dalam minggu ini seluruh uang sakunya wajib diberikan pada Chanyeol untuk laki-laki itu atur, sementara pergerakan dan waktu bermainnya pun akan terus dipantau olehnya.

Dan orangtuanya dengan senang hati menyetujui ide laknat tersebut agar kondisi anak gadis bandel mereka selalu terjaga.

"Dimengerti, _Sir_." Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak jadi pembangkang dan memutar mata atau Chanyeol akan jadi _hulk_ sungguhan setelahnya. "Tidak perlu diulang-ulang tiap bulan."

Tapi Chanyeol malah menyipitkan mata, "Aku sudah cerewet seperti ini pun Anda masih suka khilaf, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Aduh.

Memang benar, sih. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak suka Chanyeol bersikap begitu.

"Tidak akan khilaf! Do Kyungsoo sangat kuat iman!"

"Benar, ya? Awas kalau kamu makan pedas lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, kita lihat saja nanti!"

Tapi ucapan Chanyeol segera saja terbukti.

Adiknya yang sialan, si Sehun itu, entah karena angin apa tiba-tiba membawa pulang sebungkus besar ttokpokki.

"Kau nggak mau?" Sehun yang sedang membuka bungkus makanannya, heran melihat kakaknya yang diam saja. "Ini yang di warung bawah itu, lho. Kemarin kan kau bilang pengen yang pedas-pedas."

Ttokpokki dari warung yang disebutkan Sehun adalah favorit kakak beradik itu. Pedasnya yang paling sedap dan menggigit, menurut mereka.

Keimanan Kyungsoo jadi goyah.

Dan adik nakalnya yang sedang tumben-tumbenan terlihat lucu itu menawarkan _offer_ lain yang sangat langka dan menggoda sekali.

"Aku lagi baik hati, nih. Ttokpokkinya boleh dibagi dua."

Aduh.

Inilah ujian terberat yang diberikan Tuhan, apakah dia akan tetap mematuhi Chanyeol apa tidak.

Kyungsoo merangkak mendekati adiknya, "Satu suap saja, deh."

Satu suap ternyata punya arti lain: menghabiskannya bersama-sama.

"Jangan bilang Chanyeol," Kyungsoo memperingatkan sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan. Alih-alih menyebutkan orangtuanya, gadis itu malah menyebut nama pacarnya yang menakutkan, membuat mata sipit Sehun membulat dan dia segera saja tertawa bandel.

"Oh, lagi nggak boleh, ya?!" Suara cempreng anak itu naik dua oktaf. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan berteriak-teriak kurang ajar. "Chanyeooooool, Kyungie makan ttokpokki!"

"SEHUUUUUUUN!"

Esok harinya, perut Kyungsoo melilit bukan main.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas di bangkunya sembari memeluk perut, mata Chanyeol membara seperti api.

" _I told you so_!"

Cowok itu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Dia langsung pasang muka pedas, sepedas ttokpokki yang kemarin Kyungsoo makan dengan Sehun.

Dengan mata bulat yang dipicingkan, bibir cemberut yang dicebikkan, Chanyeol sudah terlihat seperti kucing licik sedang menatap tikus mangsanya yang malang.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, Chan," Kyungsoo berusaha duduk tegak, tapi perutnya seakan tertarik menyakitkan dan kepalanya terkulai lagi di atas meja. "Sumpah. _Please_ , jangan marah-marah—"

"Masih kuat bohong, ya? Berarti perutmu nggak seberapa sakit."

Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Soo, kita baru bicarakan ini kemarin. Nggak boleh makan pedas! Udah gitu, malah ditambah dengan jajan es." Berentet dia omeli seluruh kesalahan Kyungsoo tanpa membiarkan anak itu berkilah sedikitpun. "Jangan coba-coba bohong lagi. Aku tadi pagi lihat kamu jajan es stroberi di kantin sama Baekhyun."

Ah, dasar. Mata Chanyeol ada berapa, sih?

"Apa kubilang?" Chanyeol tampak tidak kasihan sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo yang mulai mengaduh-aduh di bangkunya. Yang ada mata bulatnya malah semakin membara, "Yang begini diulang-ulang terus. Tidak kasihan dengan perutmu?"

Kalau Chanyeol sudah bicara begitu, Kyungsoo cuma bisa diam. Mimik mukanya seperti dia mendengarkan dan menyesal, tapi omelan Chanyeol yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala itu sebenarnya cuma lewat telinganya saja.

Yang menyebalkan adalah: ketika di awal-awal hubungan mereka, Chanyeol akan berhenti di kalimat terakhir itu. Mungkin waktu itu dia pikir Kyungsoo mendengarkan, menyesal, dan tak akan mengulang, jadi dia akan menghentikan omelannya untuk kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Lalu keadaan jadi membaik.

Tamat.

Begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang, setelah mereka bersama nyaris dua tahun, Chanyeol jadi selalu bisa mengenali muka menyesal palsu Kyungsoo yang cuma akting.

"Aduh..." Kyungsoo meringis. Menampakkan mukanya yang paling malang, bibirnya turun dengan mata bulatnya yang dimelas-melaskan. "Sakit banget, Chanyeol… Gimana nih…?"

Dan Chanyeol malah pasang muka marahnya yang paling seram.

"Aku nggak peduli! Mau sakit kayak apa juga, aku nggak bakal urus. Terserah kamu aja, Soo. Siapa suruh ngeyel."

Aduh, jahatnya.

Sakit perut Kyungsoo selalu bertambah disetiap kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Memangnya siapa juga yang mau diomeli ketika sakit?!

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, kepalanya disurukkan ke dalam lipatan tangan dengan kesal. Chanyeol akhirnya juga bungkam.

Beberapa saat kemudian langkah Chanyeol terdengar menjauhinya.

Biar saja dia pergi. Dasar tega.

Setelah ini Kyungsoo mau minta putus saja.

Kyungsoo sudah nyaris tertidur ketika langkah berat Chanyeol terdengar mendekatinya lagi dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat menekan perutnya.

"Pegang," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar datar.

Kyungsoo dengan reflek segera menahan sesuatu yang diberikan cowok itu.

Menyadari benda apa itu, ia mengulum senyum diam-diam.

Ah, dasar Chanyeol si pemarah. Bilangnya tidak mau peduli. Tapi tetap saja repot-repot mengambilkan air panas di botol untuk Kyungsoo kompres di perutnya.

Chanyeol sekarang telah duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan nangis,"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku nggak nangis."

Si jangkung itu malah menyodorkan tisu, "Itu ada ingusnya. Buang dulu." Senyum jahilnya merekah lima jari. "Baru dijahatin sekali aja langsung nangis."

"Aku nggak nangis, Chanyeol," Untunglah cowok itu sudah berhenti marah-marah—seram juga melihatnya seperti tadi. "Dan kamu jahatin aku nggak cuma sekali ini."

"Oh, ya? Aku jahat kalau kamu emang perlu dijahatin. Makanya jangan bandel."

Kyungsoo akhirnya cengengesan juga. Dia sudah bisa duduk tenang, botol berisi air panas yang dibawa Chanyeol berhasil menghangatkan perutnya dan mengurangi sakit yang ia rasakan. "Kalau aku bandel pun, kamu tetep betah aja ngurusin."

"Mana pernah tega sih aku?" Chanyeol jadi serius. "Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kamu ulangi lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh nggak akan peduli."

Kyungsoo pasang muka yang sama seriusnya seperti dia mendengarkan, padahal dia tengah membayangkan ttokpokki panas. Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti dia bisa membujuk Chanyeol untuk tidak mengantarkannya pulang supaya dia bisa diam-diam mampir ke warung bawah sebentar.

"Dengar, kan, Soo? Ini sungguhan, aku serius. Perutmu bisa rusak kalau kamu begini terus—"

"Oke, oke." Kyungsoo dengan cuek menyetujui dan mulai memikirkan ttokpokkinya lagi.

Karena kedepannya Kyungsoo tetap akan terus melanggar. Dan si _bodyguard_ Chanyeol tetap akan terus mengulangi kata-kata yang sama pula.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo tidak jadi minta putus.

* * *

 _Apa ini? Membuat GS kok rasanya nista sekali. Sebetulnya ini cuma draft dan bukan fanfiksi, tapi kupikir daripada kusimpan sendiri, mending di publish sekalian. Sumpah, ampuni aku._

 _p.s. i've published this story 2 days ago and got deleted (also acc suspended) maybe bcs of spam. (i published 3 stories at the same minute hehe, so stupid, right?) but anyway, i've put some additional part this time._

 _p.s.s. is it okay if I still put this in Screenplays? aku masih takut disuspend lagi. should I move my fics to EXO Next Door?_

 **Sukabumi—27.07.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
